


Dave is from Texas. - Artfill

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: Dave is from Texas.</p><p>Anon wants a fic of someone (John maybe?) hearing his voice for the first time and realizing he has the thickest of Texan drawls and holding it over his head because there is nothing less cool than sounding like a cowboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave is from Texas. - Artfill




End file.
